


Bernatt -- Disappointments

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Bernatt is not enchanted by the world of Draenor.





	Bernatt -- Disappointments

**Author's Note:**

> (Bernatt finds the world of Draenor a disappointing place.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

During the past few months I have suffered one disappointment after another.

It started when I opened my mail one fine morning to discover that my draft exemption had been formally revoked. I was now called upon to report to the Blasted Lands and go through the Dark Portal.

Undercity Command began by assigning me to one of the many garrisons in Frostfire Ridge, serving under another "hero". I saw no members of this Iron Horde while I was there; evidently they are still stinging from their decisive defeat in this region. Thus, I spent the first few weeks in near-idleness except for the daily patrols, which involved pushing my horse across icy, often snow-buried paths through the frozen wildnerness. After it broke a leg bone in a nasty fall (from which I was lucky to escape with no injuries of my own), I finally consented to use a wolf mount instead. 

My dismay and boredom was relieved by the discovery that a previously unknown species of plant, frostweed, grows in this region. There are many new species here, which can be used as the foundation for new and more powerful concoctions.

My non-existent heart lightened further, if I may borrow a phrase from the living, when I was sent on to Gorgrond. I had already heard stories of its queer sentient plant life and extreme lushness and, like many others, was eager to see what new resources might be found and put to use in the service of our Dark Lady. Perhaps even an alliance with these Botani?

Then, of course, our hopes were dashed.

The Botani are insanely malicious and aggressive. Not only do they see all non-plant life forms as enemies and potential compost for their gardens, but their hatred extends to the undead.

Worse was the discovery of what is now being called the "green Scourge" or "the Thorn Infection". Thankfully, it seems to affect only the living. There was some talk of weaponizing it, but any thought of that was quelled when we learned what happened to the victims. They quickly turn into vicious, powerful plant life, something like the victims of the disastrous accident with fel slime at Bloodvenom Post in Felwood. Infecting our enemies with the Thorn would simply make them more dangerous.

To add final insult to injury, I am now hearing talk of banning all transportation of plants and plant products back to Azeroth. I can only hope to set up a smuggling line, or perhaps concentrate on potions and other products that cannot spread spores.

While I am trapped here, I can only wonder what has happened to my clientele and my contacts back on Azeroth. I will have to do a lot of work to re-establish myself when I finally return.

If I return.


End file.
